for Samhain
by Eadwine63
Summary: Merlin celebrates Samhain, or as you all know it: Halloween. It's a Night of Great Magick. WARNING: Merlin/Arthur!


This actually is a no good story. xD it was just written very fast, because I got the idea to write something for Samhain, or as you all know it: Halloween. Samhain is the Celtic New year and it's the night when the gates between life and death are opened. It's a night of great magick. The story is nothing too good, but it was all about the ending. I wanted the magic to crackle around them. xxxx anyway.. if you wanna read it, then go for it!!!

* * *

**Drabble in celebration of Samhain**

Merlin had been magically 'out of the closet' for about two hole months now. Arthur had been okay with it. He said he just couldn't remain angry at someone so clumsy. Or at someone so cute. He had kissed Merlin and Merlin had been the happiest sorcerer to ever walk the earth.  
Arthur even showed an interest in magic, secretly of course. But he was used to being secretive around Merlin. After all, they didn't want Uther to execute Merlin for being the prince's boyfriend, or for practising magic.  
So, Merlin was telling him about the upcoming celebration of Samhain. It's the celebration of the new year in the old religion, and thus one of the most important feasts. Arthur proposed to celebrate it with the four of them. They would secretly meet in the forest were Merlin and Arthur often met in secret. It was the most beautiful place in whole Camelot. It had a river and lots of trees and flowers. Of course, Merlin agreed. He had always wanted to celebrate Samhain. Of course he could have done it only with Morgana, as he was teaching her the arts of magick. But they had decided it was too dangerous. With Arthur and Gwen not knowing, it raised too much suspicion. But now they all knew, so there was little danger left. Especially because they could sneak out unseen, for there were some festivities in the town too.

When the day of Samhain came, Merlin was so excited, he practically darted through the castle. He smuggled some apples out of the kitchen and went to collect herbs and flowers for the feast, while he was also picking herbs for Gaius. Morgana was going to bring wine and a few pieces of bread, because she could easily take it with her without being questioned. The four friends had also spent a quite amount of time together, to plan their celebration.  
When the festivities in town had started, the four of them went to the forest, were they decided to go for a swim in the moonlit river, to ensure they were unsoiled when they started the celebration. When they were ready, they dressed again and put their cloaks on.  
Merlin first put a few safety and warning spells up, so they would not be disturbed, or at least knew it when someone was coming.  
Morgana drew a circle on the earth, to create a holy space. She cleansed it and banned all evil out with a spell. She made a small fire too. The four of them stood there and thanked the gods for the new year. They all voiced a wish for the new year that was coming. Morgana wished for more knowledge. Gwen wished for love and friendship. Merlin wished for safety. Arthur wished for a happy future with Merlin. That made Merlin smile.  
After they had celebrated, Merlin and Morgana told them about Samhain and the remembrance of their ancestors. They were eating the bread and apples and were drinking wine. They had set up a meal for an unknown spirit, for this was a night were the gates between life and dead were opened. They told stories about deceased loved ones. Merlin was leaning into Arthur and he could feel his warmth seeping into him. It was a lovely feeling.

Deep into the night, they returned to the castle. Luckily they could go to their chambers unseen. Arthur and Merlin had said goodnight to the girls, and Arthur pulled Merlin into his chambers. He slammed the door shut and started kissing Merlin. Merlin flushed instantly. He fisted his lover's hair and deepened the kiss, before being turned around and pushed towards the bed. He heard Arthur say something about celebrating some more, but he was too busy unbuttoning Arthur's shirt to really notice it at the moment. When they made love to each other, Merlin could feel his energy building up. The magick was building and enveloping them. Arthur could feel it. Every touch of Merlin felt like little sparks on his skin. It was enticing and when their lips met, Arthur felt the magick seep into him too. He could suddenly feel how powerful Merlin really was. He knew that if he muttered a spell this instant, it would work. It was scaring him, but he trusted Merlin with his life. They loved each other and nothing could change that. Not even death, because that moment, they both knew their lives were entwined for eternity.


End file.
